


Flying on faith

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Childhood Friends, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Inspired by Alice in Borderland.Changkyun starts to panic about the future in the game. Kihyun know exactly how to calm his friend down.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Kudos: 14





	Flying on faith

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a Arisu x Karube, written in french. I tried to translate it the best I could. Hope you will enjoy it :)

Moans of pain could be heard in the corridors of this store. It was pitch black, the only light present being the faint glow of the moon. Despite the semi-darkness, Kihyun could clearly see the trail of blood behind them as he carried Changkyun. This sight worried him greatly, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least for now.

The black-haired guy transported his friend as good as he could to the safest place, where he put him down. The younger one was breathing heavily, his hand resting on his abdomen trying to ease the pain. Kihyun quickly walked to the store's first aid kit and then brought it back to his friend. Seeing Changkyun like this pained him a lot and he wanted to stop his friend's pain as quickly as possible.

**-A-Ah, shit!**

The blonde's gritty voice echoed through the empty room as Kihyun tried to clean the large wound that adorned his abdomen. He hated seeing his best friend like that and wished he could come back to their rotten little life before. Return to the public square when Changkyun spun him around on his shoulders and Jooheon filmed them laughing. Unfortunately, he knew that was not possible and then concentrated on healing his friend. He was trying to be as delicate as possible but nothing was helping, which made sense on the other hand. Eventually, after cleaning and bandaging the wound as best he could, Changkyun's complaints subsided. He knew the pain was still there and sat down next to him, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders. The latter let himself fall against his friend, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Changkyun was a fairly confident man and usually had very little transparency about his emotions. However, there were a few slim occasions when Changkyun opened up to others, especially his two best friends. It might have been weird, but Kihyun enjoyed seeing his friend drop his facade and just be himself, the sensitive and very empathetic boy he was deep down.

  
  


Unfortunately, as a comfortable silence reigned, Kihyun felt his partner's breathing quicken again. He also felt the blond's hands loosely grip his shirt, fingers trembling.

**"Changkyun,"** the smaller one whispered worriedly, stroking his friend's bleached hair. He wondered if it was the pain that was resurfacing, but quickly found it wasn't. What he was witnessing was not entirely unknown to him, although it had not happened for many years. Even when they were teenagers, Changkyun had always been the fiercest of the bunch. After all, it wasn't complicated with friends as passive as Kihyun and Jooheon. Nevertheless, he appeared psychologically stronger than most people their age; something his two companions knew to be wrong. He often had anxiety attacks around this time, and Kihyun had always been the person he turned to first.

The brunet knew how to recognize the signs of anxiety that took part of his best friend at this moment. He also knew that few good things resulted from a panic attack, especially when you were hurt. Changkyun seemed inattentive, unable to calm down or concentrate on the words Kihyun whispered to him. There was only one solution left that had been used a few times years ago that Kihyun knew was risky. Still, he couldn't risk his friend succumbing to panic and making his case worse.

This is why the brunet's hand rested on the blond's thigh and went up slowly until he reached the junction between his thigh and his pelvis. It seemed to pull Changkyun out of the spiral of his thoughts, his lost eyes fluttered adorably a few times. Kihyun forced himself to swallow a smile and just stroked his friend's thigh tenderly. The touch of Kihyun had something calming, therapeutic to the younger one who calmed down somewhat at the sensation. His breathing seemed to be returning to more or less normal, although still a little fast. Kihyun sensed his counterpart elsewhere, still lost in his thoughts. He had to get him out of there before it got out of hand again.

  
  


**"Kyun"** the young man whispered affectionately. His hand rested on the blond's cheek, stroking the skin of his thumb, tenderly. This proved to be successful in allowing the latter to focus his attention on his friend.  **"You trust me, don't you?"**

The brunette knew his friend in sufficient possession of his thoughts to answer him frankly. He never actually said it, but asking him this question was enough for Changkyun to understand his friend's intentions. The latter was ready to stop everything if his partner asked him, but without much surprise, his response was a nod. Kihyun couldn't help but think that Changkyun was just plain adorable with his doe eyes a little confused, but full of confidence. It warmed his heart to know that such a suspicious boy deep down was willing to show his most vulnerable facade to Kihyun, one that no one but himself would see.

Stabilizing his friend against the wall, the brunet took place between the legs of his lover. His hands drew small circles on the inside of her still clothed thighs, reassuring the younger man. Although he trusted Kihyun with his life, sometimes he would get anxious for no specific reason. After a few seconds, feeling Changkyun quite relaxed, the smaller boy began to undo his jeans slowly. This sight of his partner as well, about to do such a not-catholic act, it sent a wave of heat through the blonde's body.

  
  


With the garment out of the way, Kihyun repositioned himself between Changkyun's legs. The danger was not so much that their two teammates woke up since they were quite far away and would have no reason to pass here, but that they could hear the future noises that Changkyun and Kihyun would let out. Oddly, the thought aroused the smaller one a little, and he let his hand rest on his friend's clothed cock. He contracted a bit and closed his eyes, his breathing increasing. The last time such an act had happened was so long ago that Kihyun almost felt embarrassed about it, like the first time. He had lost his virginity to his best friend years ago, but the same embarrassment was no longer in question. He knew how to do it anyway, so why be embarrassed? 

This led him to stroke the anatomy over the light fabric, apprehensive of Changkyun's reaction. It was positive as a low moan left his lips as his cock hardened against Kihyun's hand. Licking his lips, the young man could not help but finally remove the last piece of fabric that bothered him so much. Feeling the air on his skin somewhat shocked the larger one, which soon calmed down at the bigger contact of Kihyun's hand. Kihyun really had fairy fingers, Changkyun couldn't help but think as the said boy masturbated him quite slowly.

Such frank skin-to-skin contact was what made the blonde harden considerably until he was completely against his lover's palm. Each small touch sent small, pleasant electric shocks to Changkyun's brain, causing him to growl in a low voice. His legs then parted more by instinct, leaving plenty of room for the brunet to perform the action of his choice. The latter, him, appreciated the weight against his hand while watching the spectacle unfolding before his eyes. His friend was just so beautiful, enough to make the most loyal angels sin. With his eyes closed, his misplaced blonde hair falling slightly into his face, and his desirable lips half-open… Kihyun couldn't get enough. He wanted more, endlessly more, and knew exactly what to do to achieve it.

A burst of intense pleasure ran through Changkyun's body as his best friend's mouth surrounded his oozing cock. He had to arm himself with superhuman strength not to let out an incriminating moan and covered his mouth with his hand. Kihyun's mouth was sinful, so hot and tight he was losing all his ability. Nothing compared to the feeling of having the brunet all around him, taking his time to make him succumb.

Indeed, Kihyun was amused by the reactions of his friend, even paying special attention to the prominent vein that ran through his penis. He amused himself by letting his tongue stroke it, then sucking on the head insistently while emitting little moans that, he knew, would drive his lover crazy. The latter could barely refrain from moaning, his hand serving as a gag as a few tears of frustration and pleasure rolled down his cheeks. It was so good, especially when his cock slipped down the brunet's throat. In their teenage years, Kihyun had never been capable of such wonders, just as much as Changkyun's future conquests. It was then a new sensation for him who, under immense pleasure, almost came in his friend's mouth.

The smaller Korean man noticed it, grinning against Changkyun's anatomy. That's exactly the reaction he was expecting, and seeing his lover almost lose his mind and cry with pleasure was just divine. He wanted to feel Changkyun coming down his throat, succumbing to the ultimate pleasure, but... Kihyun had another idea in mind. He was way too hard too and the pleasure would be much greater that way.

**-K-Ki** ', the taller moaned as Kihyun lifted his head. His lips were swollen and oozing with precum; it was a divine vision. Enough for Changkyun's breath to get stuck in his throat, his anatomy pulsing almost painfully. He was so close!

Kihyun couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of all the precum sliding down his friend's cock. He could feel his mouth salivating but he knew he wanted the turgor somewhere else. 

**-Let me do it, I'll do you good, I promise you, honey.**

The nickname made Changkyun moan out loud, praying that the others hadn't heard anything. He just closed his eyes and let his lover do it; he trusted him completely. It only took a minute at most before Changkyun felt warmth against his body and weight against him. He knew that this weight was the body of Kihyun, completely naked too, which was pressed against his. Feeling the latter's cock sticking to his made him hold back a moan too loud, his thighs shaking slightly. Oh, Kihyun couldn't wait any longer.

  
  


**"K-Ki, A-Ah! Oh god…"** Changkyun's hands would now clasp the brunet's hips, despite his shaking arms. Kihyun was so tight around him that the fake blond could hardly believe it. He knew he wouldn't last long, his breathing choppy and rapid. Despite the pain, Kihyun didn't want to wait either; to feel his friend in him like this after so long was magical. It was so imposing, filled it in the best way and Kihyun was going crazy for it. He started to grab his best friend, stifling his moans with the latter's shoulder. It's as if the earth has stopped spinning, leaving them both in their own little world of ecstasy. Their hands wandered around wherever they could go, just to enjoy the human touch and skin-to-skin contact. When Changkyun touched his lover's prostate, the latter almost screamed with pleasure. The endorphin discharge was so high and he couldn't tolerate it any longer: He had to come.

Seeing his best friend impaling himself on his cock like this, in such a frantic and impatient manner, was incredibly sexy and Changkyun felt closer than ever. He thrusted his hips in return, just as desperate to reach nirvana, then saw his lover suddenly reach him with a long, muffled moan. His body was convulsing, his semen flowing down his anatomy and his entrance compulsively tightening. Feeling the hole so tight pushed Changkyun to 7th heaven, a silent cry escaping from his mouth. With that orgasm, he felt the whole wave of anxiety leave his body and be replaced by a comfortable euphoria. One that made his veins scream with happiness.

Following this, the two boys got dressed after catching their breath. Staying in each other's arms, Changkyun smiled softly.

**"What would I do without you huh, hyung?** " His voice was a whisper as if everything he said was now a secret. As if it shouldn't escape their own little world.

Kihyun smiled back, soothed and calm. He liked the feeling. **"Not much."** He replied jokingly. He felt Changkyun smile even more against his neck.

**"You know,"** he began in a whisper. One of those full of hope, with a smile on his lips.  **"When this is all over, we can finally focus on us. I promise** ."

The promise of a future for two, different from the one he would have anticipated, made him smile greatly. It was the best promise he had been made and he couldn't wait to finally start this future together.

**"I can't wait then…"** That was the last thing he said before sealing their lips in a loving kiss.

Unfortunately, Kihyun could not imagine that this kiss would be the last he would ever exchange with the beautiful blond.


End file.
